


Stay

by Socket



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: Franky accidentally moves in with Bridget.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suchterriblesilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchterriblesilence/gifts).



> **A/N:** This is for suchterriblesilence as a filler until I finish my other Fridget fics!

**Timeline:** 4x01

Bridget doesn't say anything the first night Franky stays over. There’s no time for talking; they’re sweaty, desperate and naked - making-up for lost time. Slender fingers work the blonde up to a frantic crescendo and she’s lost in a blissful haze of lust and longing - lips hungry and thighs shaking.

On the second night they stay up talking, curled into each other. Franky’s fingertips leisurely trail up and down her back, body radiating warmth, eyes shining with affection. Tonight is about closeness not sex. It seems natural that Franky should stay as they chart each other’s histories, revelling in secrets and sharing confidences, giggling over old war stories and whispering desires. They hear the sound of birdsong as daylight steals into Bridget’s bedroom and, after resisting as long as they can, fall asleep wrapped in each other.

On the third night they drink too much Merlot and Franky pushes Bridget up against the wall. Pins her hands above her head and ruby-red stained lips descend on Bridget’s neck; tongue devouring, teeth grazing and hands straying. Bridget’s silk blouse is ripped open, buttons tumble to the floor and palms press against bare, expansive skin.

By the time her throat recovers from the screaming orgasm, Franky has borrowed one of Bridget’s nightdresses and lies beside her, face buried against Gidget’s shoulder. Breath even as her eyelids flutter shut and she falls into a deep slumber. 

On the fourth night, they order takeaway and watch TV – it’s the epitome of domesticity and it fills Bridget with warmth. Her sock clad feet rest on Franky’s lap, which Franky massages as she shouts out the answers to some innocuous game show. It’s gone 11pm before they realise the time. Franky makes no attempt to return to her bedsit and Bridget doesn’t suggest it. Instead, unbidden, Franky walks into the bathroom, uses Gidge’s toothbrush and wipes her make-up off. She wears the same nightdress she borrowed the previous night, turns the bathroom light off and slides into bed alongside Bridget. Settles beside her, slips her arms around Bridget’s waist and sighs contentedly.

On the fifth night Franky cooks dinner. Bridget knew she’d be running late, so she lent Franky her house keys. She enters the kitchen to find Franky barefoot and humming as she stirs a saucepan. Steam fills the air and delicious aromas fill the house. Bridget sits at the kitchen counter and Franky hands her a glass of wine and her keys.

“I had a spare set made,” the brunette smiles radiantly. “For emergencies,” and returns to vigilantly watch over the simmering pots. 

Exhausted from a hectic day, Bridget walks into her bedroom to change into something comfortable. She strips out of her work clothes, gathers them up and dumps them in the dirty laundry hamper. She opens her wardrobe to find Franky’s clothes have taken-up half the space. A smile plays on her lips. This was a new, undiscussed, development. Bridget reaches for a pair of pyjamas on the top shelf, closes the wardrobe door and when she returns to the kitchen, doesn’t mention it.

A few days later Bridget doesn’t comment on the shampoo and conditioner bottles that suddenly litter her bathroom or draw attention to the Hip Hop CD's that have found their way onto her music rack in the living room.

Somehow Franky has accidentally moved in. 

Bridget ignores the U-Haul jokes circling her brain. It’s just temporary, till Franky gets her head straight. Till she gets used to living by her own rules and not those imposed on her. 

It might take time for Franky to find her feet but Bridget is a patient person and, if she’s honest, she likes being surrounded by reminders of Franky.


End file.
